


girlfriends, i hope

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia tries to work up the nerve to ask reader out. originally posted to my tumblr of the same name on nov. 21, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	girlfriends, i hope

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been meaning to write this for a while now wow. i usually don’t procrastinate, i swear.
> 
> so basically you and lydia have been friends for a while now, and lydia’s been trying to work up the courage to ask you out all week.
> 
> 360 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

lydia texted asking if you could drive her home. you had stayed after school for test corrections, and you remember her saying something about her photography, so you assume she was doing that.  
“yea, sure” you texted her. she asked if you could meet her in the art room.  
“thanks for making me walk all the way across the school. you know that my car’s in the student parking lot, right? you know, near where i just came from.” you joked as soon as you saw lydia in the empty art room.  
lydia wasn’t reacting like she usually was. she’d usually pretend punch you, or make fun of your complaints, but not today. she looked… scared? why was she scared?  
you looked at what was on the table in front of her. there were pictures of you.  
pictures where you were mid laugh, or where you were reading, or staring off into the distance. where you were smiling, where you were sleeping, where you were you.  
you stood, mouth open, glancing between all the pictures. lydia still hadn’t said a word.  
you couldn’t tell if you should be creeped out or not. half of these you didn’t know existed, the other half you asked her not to take because you hate being photographed. but… you liked it. you liked how you looked in all of these.  
“this is how i see you.” lydia said quietly.  
you looked at her. she couldn’t meet your eyes. she kept nervously wringing her hands together.  
“lyds…” you trailed off.  
she finally turned to you, and looked you directly in your eyes. you didn’t break eye contact.  
“i like you, y/n. i like you more than a friend.”  
you waited for her to continue, but when she didn’t you said, “i like you too lydia. i-i just didn’t know if you felt the same way.”  
her face lit up with joy, and she pulled you into a tight hug.  
you hugged her back just as tightly.  
“so what does this make us now?” you muttered into her ear.  
“well, girlfriends, i hope.” she laughed.  
“well then, girlfriend, you said you needed a ride home?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short but i hope you liked it :)


End file.
